Paradise Born
by christiank
Summary: A story of God.


It was the darkest day in Heaven. Michael flew in through the layer of clouds shrouding the floor, his glorious form covered in soot. He approached the golden throne of God. God was not celebrating the victory over the usurper, he was mournful, drenched in sorrow unlike anything the archangels have seen. Michael was enraged, having just returned from chaining up Lucifer and his host in the fiery depths of Hell. Michael spoke to God, "Why must you do this to our brothers? Leaving them to burn in those eternal flames is too much! Do you no longer love him, or the rest of our brothers you have damned?"

The all mighty voice of God sounded throughout the heavens, "Do not lose yourself Michael, I love them no less than I still love you or the rest of the archangels still with us now. I did what had to be done. There is no lesser punishment that is fitting of what Lucifer has done. He thought himself above all of us, and managed to convince too many that his beliefs were true. There is no room for such betrayal here."

"Could you not have convinced them otherwise? Could you not have told them that Lucifer was wrong? You knew what his purpose was as he was plotting destruction, and spreading his beliefs. Could you not have stopped him then, and spared him damnation, if you do indeed love him?"

"You do not understand Michael; I did this because I love him. His existence was torment while he lived here in Heaven, he could not stand serving me, and he could not love me. And that will never change. I would never force him to serve me, or to love me against his will. By sending him to Hell, I have not damned him, I have freed him. As for the others, their love for Lucifer has surpassed their love for me. It is better for them and for us that they remain in his company, and soon they will realize this too. I still mourn their absence, but it is best that they remain absent."

Michael's anger had faded away, along with most of the soot covering his body. "Thank you father, I understand now. Forgive me for my anger; I will do my best to respect your actions."

God rose from his throne and began to approach Michael, "I would likely have done the same were our roles swapped. Though you must forgive me for sending you to do the deed. It had to be you to do it, not only have you returned unscathed but you are stronger than you were before you left. There is no other who could have performed as well as you have, and I thank you." As God finished speaking he hugged Michael like a father would his son.

"Thank you father, I would be willing to take up such a task again should you ever need me to."

God let go of Michael, "Fear not Michael, there will be no task comparable to what you have done that I shall ever need from you again. I am proud of you for doing such a task once, let alone offering to do so again. I must beg my leave, there are matters which I must tend to for my own sake. I cannot tell how long I will be gone, but I know you will be fine in my absence."

God took a step back, paused for a moment, and fell through the clouds. In Heaven the light dimmed slightly as it was no longer illuminated by Gods unrivaled light. God looked around and saw nothing. There was nothing outside of Heaven, and Hell was too far away to be seen. There was nothing. So God traveled. He traveled to a space in between Heaven and Hell. And here he meditated for an uncountable length of time, to try to rid himself of his sorrows. After this time, he was no happier. So he decided to create.

Here God began to fill the empty space between Heaven and Hell; he created galaxies, stars, and nebulae. He created in the light that was given off from his body, which shone brighter than any of the stars he created. He was a master in his craft; everything he created was exactly as he desired it to be. After he deemed his work finished, he tried again to remove himself of his sorrows, but nothing had changed.

And so he began work on his masterpiece. He created a massive sphere of rock, and then drenched the rock with the tears from his sorrows, filling it with water. However this new world was empty, formless, and shrouded in darkness.

"And God said 'Let there be light,' and there was light." The watery world was made visible to all who would look upon it. The sun had been created, and motion given to the world. However only half of the world was covered in light, so God set the world spinning. The rotation allowed the light to spread to the rest of the world as time passed, and is light traveled on one side of the world it faded on the other. God called the time where the sun shined on the world day, and the time where the sun cannot be seen was called night. But God was not yet satisfied.

And then God covered the water with a mixture of gasses, giving the world and atmosphere. From the surface of the world in the day the atmosphere was a bright blue, and in the night the atmosphere was transparent, and the other works of God were visible. God called this view the sky. But God was not yet satisfied.

So then God raised rock from underneath the waters, created large patches of rock, which he deemed to be land. He then called the water that was surrounding the land the seas. But God was not yet satisfied.

And then God created life on this land. He covered the land with vegetation. There were trees, bushes, and flowers. There were grasses, mosses, and fruits. This was the life that God created. However this life was not animate and it moved too slowly for Gods satisfaction. So God filled the oceans with life, not only with plants, but also with animals that move freely and frequently of their own free will. There were schools of fish living together peacefully, and there were predators which lived in isolation and fed off the life of other creatures. He filled the sky with birds of size, shape and color, each with their own unique voice. He filled the land with even more life, with animals large and small, furry and scaled, and they lived off of each other and the world that God had created. The world was like nothing that had ever existed. It was different than all of the worlds he had created in nearly every way. It hosted life, and life flourished on this world. But God was not yet satisfied.

With all of the life that God had created on Earth, there was no intelligent life. The plants were incapable of thought, and the animals did whatever would please them, no matter how barbaric an act was they would do it as long as it pleased their senses. The predators were not the only animals that killed, others would kill for matters as simple as territory or for mating. God was ashamed of the world had created. Though it may have been the most beautiful and free world he had created, it was also the most gruesome world he had created. So God created a ruler for Earth, so that it may come under control, and perhaps be less violent. He created a ruler in his own likeness. He created man and woman, in his own image, and he gave them the right to use the animals and the plants as they see fit.

God named the humans, Adam and Eve, and gave them the right to name all of the creatures. They were brought to the Garden of Eden, which God created as a throne for the rulers of Earth. The Garden of Eden was the most glorious place in the universe, second only to Heaven itself. The Garden was filled with the best of flora from the rest of the Earth, handpicked by God himself to be the best as possible for his new rulers.

God loved the Humans he created, and they loved God. However God was unsure whether they were fit to rule his masterpiece. So God created a test for the humans. Inside the Garden of Eden, God created a new tree: The tree of the knowledge of good and evil. And this tree bore fruit, and should Adam and Eve eat the fruit from this true, they will have failed God's test.

God looked upon

the world he had created, and it was good. He was satisfied. He returned to Heaven. The light of Heaven was brighter now than it had been in the past. He was greeting by the angels who have been curious as to why he was absent for so long. Michael asked, "What have you been doing in your absence father? While you have been gone the light of Heaven has been decreasing, until just recently, and now it is brighter than ever!"

God gazed upon Michaels face, and then looked at the rest of the angels and responded, his voice thundering throughout the heavens, "I have cured my sorrow."


End file.
